poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The girls and mare explain their plan/shootout
Here's how the villains explain their plan in The Silver Streak and Daylight Special. trains continue on then see the group laying on a couch in a couch suite (on the Silver Streak) Skyla: awake groans What happened? Zoe Trent: as she rubs her head We've been hit hard. Pepper Clark: By what? Penny Ling: Or by "Who?" ???: Who do you think? Minka Mark: I know that voice. look over and see the Dazzlings Adagio Dazzling: Good to see you again. Aria Blaze: I didn't slug you too hard, did I? Zoe Trent: De.. Slug me!? growling HOW DARE YOU!! growls Sonata Dusk: Nice doggy. out to try and calm Zoe Zoe Trent: You have have exactly 3 seconds to remove your hand, before I snap it off of the arm. Sonata Dusk: backs away Nyx: Okay, what is going on here? Why are you guys trying to get that gold? Sunset Shimmer: in It's simple, ever since the things we were beaten before, we had to find a new way to get our army back together. But most of the things require don't come cheap. Snowdrop: What are you talking about? Sunset Shimmer: We needed the money to get some of the needed items in order to get our way, so we had to get that rare gold in order to do so. But we have made a few errors. Like being those 2 idiot colts with us. What happened to them anyway? Zeñorita: I shot them. Sunset Shimmer: Good for you. They probobly desereved it. Skyla: But did you really have to kill the Professor? Adagio Dazzling: No, it wasn't part of our plan to begin with. But Sonata Miss idiot blue ponytail here did. Sonata Dusk: I said, I was sorry! Adagio Dazzling: Whatever. Just keep your mouth shut, you idiot. Sunset Shimmer: We knew we couldn't kill the professor until we learned the location of the gold first. So we set a senerio where the professor was kidnapped and a phony took his place to discredit him. We would've killed him anyway, but his escape upset the plan. Aria Blaze: Anyway, the items we require are some new music equipment so we can use our singing to make a new army. Sunset Shimmer: While me and Trixie use our share to become the most powerful beings. Pepper Clark: Trixie's here? We didn't see Trixie. on door Sunset Shimmer: it Trixie: in You did now. Adagio Dazzling: Ah, Trixie. What's the status? Trixie: I've found out the gold is in one the baggage cars. Adagio Dazzling: Oh, good. they speak Zeñorita secretly opens her knapsack and starts to search for her gun Sunset Shimmer: We should be ready. Trixie: Okay, we should search the Silver Streak's baggage car first. I'll get our Lugers. leaves Zeñorita: draws her gun and cocks it Sonata Dusk: AH!! her hands up Zeñorita: No más juegos le idiotas! Nunca vas a conseguir que el oro siempre que estamos aquí! Aria Blaze: What did she say? Sonata Dusk: She said, "No more games. You'll never get that gold as long as we're here." Adagio Dazzling: How do you know what she said? Sonata Dusk: I bought a Spanish Dictionary and read it cover to end. Arai Blaze: I can't believe I'm saying this, but that was a smart thing to do. Nyx: Well, you aren't doing nothing! Russel Ferguson: We don't we all go look inside the baggage car and see if the gold is there, shall we? Skyla: Go, move! leave the coach suite and start to walk for the baggage car as Zeñorita keeps the girls on gunpoint soon reach the baggage car Minka Mark: Let's go take a look. go inside and begin to search around the baggage car Pepper Clark: See anything? Penny Ling: No. Adagio Dazzling: There's nothing here! then comes in Sonata Dusk: There's no gold! Trixie: fires group take cover behind a trunk Trixie: Here! the others their Lugers Sunset Shimmer: her Luger and fires Zeñorita: fire Penny Ling: to get the door open Adagio Dazzling: her Luger Zeñorita: to return fire Nyx: Penny, what are doing?! Arai Blaze: fires Penny Ling: I'm trying to save our tails! the door There's a bridge coming up, we can jump from there! Zoe Trent: WHAT?! We already left the train twice already! I'm not jumping! Penny Ling: We have to! Zoe Trent: I'm not jumping!! Pepper Clark: We got to! Skyla: JUMP!!! jump out Zoe Trent: 'AAAAAAAAAAHH!!!!! ' land into a river splash! Trixie: That takes care of them! door Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes Category:Stuingtion Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes